Fuel cells are expected to play an important role in the future of power generation. As such, a high interest currently exists in synthesizing materials that can conduct protons and/or oxide ions due to their potential use in fuel cells, hydrogen pumps, and hydrogen sensors. Recently, proton-conducting electrolytes from the AZrO3 and ACeO3 families, where A can be calcium (Ca), strontium (Sr), or barium (Ba) have been extensively investigated. For example, strontium cerate (SrCeO3) particles can conduct protons at high temperatures, such as temperatures exceeding 500° C. in hydrogen-containing atmospheres, enabling their use in various fuel cells. Therefore, there exists a need for a novel method to prepare strontium cerate particles having a higher purity and homogeneity with controllable physicochemical properties.